Broken Shards of Time Sneak Preview
by ninjamaster01
Summary: Here is a sneak preview to my third addition to my series: Broken Shards of Time! Sequel to Sucked Into Reality
1. Sneak Preview Prologue

**Hey, throwing stars! **

**I know it has been a while, because I have been having issues trying to get on and upload chapters lately, but I started on the sequel to Sucked Into Reality... I have an AMAZING idea, and I bet you guys will LOVE it!**

**BTW, it may be a while until I get the next chapter up for Sucked Into Reality and Past is the Key, because I have been having computer issues :P But until then, I can leave you with this section of my third book, "Broken Shards of Time"!**

* * *

_Unknown POV-_

I sneered as I stared at the wretched portal to the Overworld, watching the particles as it swirled within the creation. Closing my eyes, I began to closely listen to the soft twinkling of the portal I could not pass through and to the lava that popped and sizzled behind me. This was my new home. It would probably be my home for the rest of my immortal life. I would have to get used to it.

Turning around, I then marched through my new home, the most horrible place to go to in Minecraftia: the Nether. But I found this place very comforting. Everything seemed a lot more… me in the Nether. I was surrounded by everything that resembled me: red and purple blocks, lava, and strange creatures that I didn't know even existed. None of the mobs dared attack me. If I was correct… some of them even bowed to me. That never has happened to me before.

It took me about six months to create my home that I would live in for the rest of my life. I didn't have to eat, as I was a god, but I still could get hurt, although that was very rare. I easily took control over the mobs that lived in the Nether, as they were willing to serve me. I began to make myself more at home here in the Nether. But I had one goal: to get revenge on my brother, Notch.

Yes, that was one thing that I had to do. My older brother banished me to the Nether because I was a "mistake" and one that wasn't supposed to exist. But if I didn't exist… then why was I even alive? I had to have some sort of purpose in this life to even subsist in Minecraftia.

I soon created an army to take into battle. After years of testing and experiments, I had managed to create some hostile mobs to help me fight in battle. They all stood before me, ready at any moment to take orders from me.

Standing at the top of my fortress, I stared down at the crowd of mobs below me, seeing hundreds upon thousands of creatures waiting for my orders. A small smile crept on the corners of my lips, and my eyes lit up with evil. I was going to get back at my brother once and for all. But, there was only one problem: I could not go into battle with my mobs.

A couple days later, I found myself standing in front of that same portal that I got banished through. All of the mobs stood behind me, their weapons (if they had any) grasped in their hands. I could hear the grunts and growls of the Pigmen and the Zombies, the clatter of the Skeletons' bones, the hissing of Creepers, and more assortments of creature sounds. It was a pleasing sound, that was for sure.

"After this day, Brother, I will not be the only one being called a freak of nature," I hissed under my breath, running my slim fingers across the slick texture of the obsidian portal. I slipped my fingers into the portal entrance, feeling the strange feeling of the portal. It felt very unnatural… that was strange.

Taking out the diamond sword that I had crafted about a month ago, I then turned to my army of mobs. "Brothers, it is time to attack! FOR HEROBRINE!" I cried out, an evil smile lighting my face. My eyes burned with hatred towards my brother, pure and true. The mobs cried similar battle cries, and then they began to pour in through the small portal. I watched this happen, cackling evilly as I began to feel success. This was going to work. I was going to finally get my revenge.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Imagine your life, everything you loved and cherished, got taken away from you. You didn't expect this to happen. Everything you worked for the past thirteen years just vanished in a blink of an eye. You stand before the very last person that you thought you would ever stand in front of, kneeling before him, accepting death warmly. You would rather die than let chaos run the world. You can hear your closest friends behind you, screaming in terror as they were getting tortured for answers. But you cannot do anything about it. All you can do is wait for your life to be taken from you. One moment, and then your life is gone. But instead of "you", it is actually "me".


	2. My stories info and New OCs!

**Hey, guys! :)**

**So, as I have been writing Broken Shards of Time lately, I have everything planned out already. The only problem that I face right now is that with how I am going to make it work, I will need some new OCs! If you guys have an OC that you want me to put into Broken Shards of Time, just leave it as a review!**

**Again, it will probably be a while until I will be posting any more chapters on my other stories, The Past is the Key and Sucked Into Reality, as I have been having issues finding time and the energy to write those chapters. Along with my broken foot, I cannot do much on the computer anymore (as my parents want me away from my laptop so I don't get "distracted"), although I will keep on coming on here to check up on my Ninja Squad Forum, and keep on checking on my stories to see if they are getting more reviews. With that in mind, remember to submit an OC if you want me to add it into Broken Shards of Time!**

**Along with not finding time, school for me starts in a week, and I need to get ready for school. I will not be posting as much as I want anymore, because when I usually write is at night, and when school starts, I will need my energy to do my Honors classes... so that leaves me very little time to write when school starts. I can't control it, and I will apologize right now if some of you guys get anxious to read a new chapter in any of my stories :P**

**I will see you throwing stars later! :) :)**

**~Ninjamaster01**


End file.
